


The Butler Did It

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Books, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: There’s a few moments of shuffling as they both find comfortable positions but soon enough Magnus is stretched out with his feet on the low coffee table in front of the couch and Alec cuddled close to his side. The blanket is over them both now and it’s all adorably cozy.It settles something in him. It’s a nonchalant closeness that he never thought he’d have and Magnus soaks it up even as he rolls his eyes as Alec leeches every bit of his body heat. He opens his book back to his spot and lays the hardcover in his lap. Alec, for his part, hums faintly and burrows deeper into Magnus.Or, a quiet winter morning.





	The Butler Did It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Books

“Hey, what are you reading?”

Magnus looks up from where he’s sitting at the end of the couch, legs tucked under him and blanket over his lap. It’s a dreary February morning and as he darts a quick glance outside, he sees the veritable blizzard falling outside on the balcony.

Tilting the book so that Alec can see the cover, Magnus answers, “It’s the sixth book in a mystery thriller series I adore.”

Alec pads over to the couch and Magnus tries his damnedest to keep the smile off his face-- he’s unsuccessful in the extreme.

Looking half awake, Alec’s hair is a bird’s nest and he’s wearing one of Magnus’s shirts, the sleeves too long and covering his hands. There’s still a crease on his cheek from the sheets and as his fiance rubs his eyes like a child, Magnus melts.

Plopping down almost on top of him, Alec not-so-subtly shifts closer until Magnus finally lifts his arm so that Alec can collapse against his side.

There’s a few moments of shuffling as they both find comfortable positions but soon enough Magnus is stretched out with his feet on the low coffee table in front of the couch and Alec cuddled close to his side. The blanket is over them both now and it’s all adorably cozy.

It settles something in him. It’s a nonchalant closeness that he never thought he’d have and Magnus soaks it up even as he rolls his eyes as Alec leeches every bit of his body heat.

He opens his book back to his spot and lays the hardback in his lap so that it’s easier to maneuver with an octopus attached to him. Alec, for his part, hums faintly and burrows deeper into Magnus.

It’s quiet and Magnus reads, enjoying a slow morning for a change. He doesn't get a chance to read for pleasure as often as he might like and he really does love this series. The characters always have tragic but real backstories and he’s only guessed who the killer was once before.

For a centuries old immortal, it’s nice to be surprised, to be on the edge of one’s seat every once in a while.

Magnus is just thinking about summoning some hot chocolate-- with the absurd amount of marshmallows that Alec prefers-- when something catches his attention.

A noise.

A noise that he’d know anywhere.

Magnus stills and, sure enough, he hears it again just a few seconds later. Shaking his head ruefully, Magnus looks down until he can see Alec’s face. His betrothed is sound asleep again, looking snug and his mouth is open, letting his adorable little snores out.

Sighing, Magnus can’t help his smile as he leans down to kiss the top of Alec’s head. He slowly sweeps the arm not holding his book open over Alec’s back, biting his lip as Alec crowds even closer, his arm low on Magnus’s stomach, fingers curling against his hip.

He basks in the scene for a few minutes, listening to Alec’s muted snoring and watching the snow fall down in buckets through the french doors.

Carefully, he shifts so that his book will stay open across his lap and moves his free hand to summon hot chocolate from the best bakery in Queens. It appears on the end table at his elbow and Magnus reaches for the drink absently, eyes glued to the page.

He’s about three quarters of the way through the book and he knows that the main team is on the brink of a major lead. His eyes are flying over the pages as he drinks his hot chocolate.

He doesn’t know how much time passes. It’s like he’s in his own little world, Alec a comforting weight at his side, and he’s holding his breath as the latest chapter promises to end on a grim note. The author is detailing the anticipation of another victim find-- of the team closing in on the killer's trail-- and Magnus is reading while in the back of his mind he’s trying to think of a character that had been ripe for killing off.

The main protagonist, the police detective, has just pulled his weapon and is creeping closer to the closed bedroom door of a socialite’s mansion when all of a sudden Alec says, “I hope you saved some for me.”

He’ll deny it to his dying day a millennia from now but Magnus jumps in his seat, book falling closed and hitting the floor with a thud as he gasps. “Jesus fucking Christ, Alexander.”

Alec straightens from where he was using Magnus as his personal pillow, yawning wide enough to crack his jaw. He runs a hand through his hair before blinking sleepily at Magnus.

“What’s up, babe?”

Still catching his breath, Magnus glares at Alec. “Don’t ‘what’s up, babe’ me, Alexander. You scared me half to death. Dmitri is just about to find another body and the reader knows the killer has set up something particularly sadistic for him to find. It’s quiet-- you could hear a pin drop-- when all of a sudden you talk. I wasn’t expecting you to move.”

Alec studies him for a few minutes before laughing quietly. Reaching over Magnus for the remnants of his hot chocolate, he picks up the book from the floor, placing it on the end table.

“You’re telling me that you get scared reading scary books?”

Still glaring, Magnus says, “You already know that.”

“Yeah, but it still surprises me.” he takes a sip of the drink, grimacing and looking down at the cup before looking back up to Magnus. “Not only are there no marshmallows in this but it’s cold as hell.”

Magnus tries to hold on to his glare but he’s getting cold from where Alec is no longer pressed up against him and he can feel a smile growing on his mouth. He relaxes into the couch, beckoning Alec closer. 

“You’re too far away, darling. If you’re going to scare the shit out of me, the least you can do is comfort me afterwards.”

Alec immediately resumes his spot, though he throws his legs over Magnus’s. Magnus pretends he doesn’t see Alec looking woefully at the cup, smirking a little as he summons a fresh one that’s more Alec’s speed-- sweet enough for a child with at least three dozen mini marshmallows.

He holds the cup out to Alec who takes it with alacrity, deeply inhaling before taking a cautious sip, humming at the perfect temperature.

They spend the rest of the morning talking quietly and enjoying each other’s company.

Alec knows him better than anyone, though, and stands up from the couch an hour or so later with the excuse of making breakfast.

Magnus barely waits until his back is turned before opening his book back to his page, engrossed in the story immediately.

When he finishes the book forty five minutes later, Alec is just wrapping up cooking.

They both pretend that Alec didn’t purposely putter around the kitchen to give Magnus enough time to finish his book so that he wasn’t preoccupied for the rest of the day.

If Magnus holds Alec a little closer that night, than no one but the two of them have to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
